Coop Learns The Truth
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Coop is dumbfounded when Dennis tells him why Kat has been so anti-social lately. Coop is whatever age you go to college, BTW.
1. Coop is blind

Coop Learns The Truth

**I do NOT own KvK, if I did, you'd know, because all of my stories would be on TV.**

**Also, Coop is about... whatever age you're supposed to go to college.**

Even though Coop had been accepted into the BEST university within tenthousand miles of Bootsville just months ago, it all became real a few weeks before he left. Leaving Mille, Burt, and Dennis, who had fallen back a grade, would be a difficult adjustment for everyone. But why was Kat being less and less social these days? He had even stopped building things, for crying out loud! Coop finally gave up on getting answers from Kat, and turned to Dennis.

"You are so _blind_, Coop" Dennis said, shaking his head in amusement that Coop could really be so dense.

"What on earth is _that _supposed to mean?" Coop said. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"Uh, like that you don't see things that are RIGHT under your nose" he said.

"Yeah, I get that, just _what _am I not seeing under my nose, Dennis?" Coop asked, crossing his arms. Dennis rolled his eyes again, took a deep breath, and began to explain.

"You want me spell it out for you, huh? Fine. Kat's in L-O-V-E with you, and he's trying to get over the fact that you'll be out of his life for so damn long!" he snapped.

"That's ridiculous... wait, this is a prank!" Coop exclaimed, staring daggers at Dennis.

"You wanna keep telling yourself that, fine. But do you want some proof, at least?" Dennis asked smartly. Coop nodded, not really sure he wanted to hear.

"Well, there was that time when we went into Kat's lair, don't you remember how many busts of your head there were... I'm not sure, but there were a LOT" Dennis said. Coop rolled his eyes.

"I figured those were for testing" he said. Dennis sighed.

"Do you want to know when it became obvious to ANYONE with _half _a brain? The pet show. Kat TRIED to win, and why? Because he KNEW that you two would have to live together! Try to put the pieces together" he snapped. Coop froze.

"And THEN there was the way he kept trying to embarass you in front of Fiona! I mean, if you were out of his way, he would be able to do ANYTHING he wanted, yet he STILL tried to embarass you!" Dennis exclaimed.

"And those are just a few" he finished quietly. And Coop knew he was right. Coop could remember all the times Kat had dropped a hint, and he had ignored it.

"I have to go" he said. It didn't matter where, he just had to leave and clear his thoughts.


	2. Coop opens his eyes

Chapter 2: Coop opens his eyes

Coop's mind was racing. He was replaying so many events in his mind, like the time Kat had saved him from being shot by a pretty strange alien robot. Coop had to admit, Kat never really seemed to care for anyone, except for him. Even if he hurt him, maybe he was just worried about his reaction or something.

But what about his girlfriend? Coop remembered her quite well. Why would he be in love with Coop if he already had a girlfriend? Unless... unless things weren't going well between them. As far as Coop knew, things could be getting worse. Then Coop remembered last week, Kat had been heartbroken, after a talk with his girlfriend, did she really break up with him?

But if he loved Coop, why would he be heartbroken? Unless, of course, she broke up with him, because she thought they would be happy, and Kat was unsure of how to go about telling Coop about his feelings.

Coop was tired of thinking about this himself, and decided to go online to figure something out. Once online, he found a true love psychic site for people in love with aliens and animals. He ranted on about his problem to anyone who would listen.

Then he typed, 'Do you think 'Katherine' is in love with me?'

One person said, "Definetly"  
Another said, "Without a doubt"  
The next said, "You are really stupid if you can't see it"

And there were a least fifty more, and not one disagreed. And Coop figured, how could they all be wrong, even if they were bias?

Of course, the inevitable question came, "What are your feelings for Katherine?" Seeing as how he just now found out Kat was in love with him, Coop was not yet ready to look for his own feelings. However he knew he would be supportive of Kat no matter what.


	3. Coop looks inside himself

Chapter 3: Coop looks inside himself

**AN: I realize Kat cannot communicate with Coop, but for the sake of this story, let's just say Kat can speak english.**

The next evening, Coop felt so clueless for not picking up on the clues Kat had obviously been sending for almost eight years. But to not know his own feelings, Coop feared that he may not be not just clueless, but perhaps emotionally stunted. Which betrayed his image of being mature for his age, at least when it came to the important things.

Then Coop began to remember more than one time when he had saved Kat's life. But wasn't he only thinking about Millie? About how she would have been crushed if Kat died? But then, whenever they hugged why did he always end up giving a sigh of content and... pleasure?

And what about those times when Mr. Cheeks attacked? Whenever he saw Kat about to be ripped apart by hamsters, or a blackhole, he always felt the need to grab Kat, to save him... to kiss him. However, back then, Coop had just assumed it was in the heat of the moment. But now, now he believed it was something... more.

It was bad enough to be unaware of Kat's feelings for him, but how could he, until now, be so unaware of his feelings fo Kat?

Maybe the only reason, Coop figured, was that there was some sort of defense mechanism at work. Why set yourself up for heartbreak, when you know - or thought you knew - that your love couldn't be returned. Before yesterday, Coop never could have even dreamt Kat was in love with him. Even if Kat fell for a male human, wouldn't it be for a more handsome, more caring, smarter type?

_'Apparently not'_ Coop thought, smiling for the first time in days. And to have the love of somone who loves you so much, maybe it didn't matter what species or gender they were. However, crossing that line would change _everything _forever. So, Coop decided he would sleep on it before he made his final decision.

Unfortunately, Kat was still up when Coop got home. Coop wondered if he had waited up for him. However, Kat, wathing a movie on TV, offered only a meek 'hey'. So, Coop concluded that Kat hadn't waited up for him, a conclusion he would later learn was wrong.

But then, Kat started to say something. Coop didn't want to be mean or unfeeling towards Kat, but he really wasn't ready to talk to Kat about all this yet. So he faked a headache, even taking two aspirins for show, and went to bed.


	4. Kat's Nightmare

Chapter 4: Kat's Nightmare

It was about 3:15 a.m. In order to get them to bond, Burt had made Kat sleep in Coop's room one night a week. Tonight was, unfortunately, that night.

Kat was tossing and turning in his bed. Kat's mumbling got progressivly louder until he yelled "NO!" waking Coop, but not himself.

Kat was still in that wierd state of being asleep and being awake. Kat then quietly, but with pain evident in his voice, mumbled "Oh, Coop" and started sobbing quietly.

"I'm right here Kat. What's the matter?" Coop asked, genuinely concerned as he got down from his bed and sat next to Kat.

Becoming more alert upon hearing Coop's voice, Kat realized it was just a nightmare.

"Coop... I, I had a dream that you and I got into our biggest fight ever, and you left angry in your dad's car, and you got in a car accident, and you died, and it was all my fault" he said through sobs.

Trying to comfort Kat, Coop put his arm around his shoulder, and explained, "It's okay Kat. It was only a nightmare, it doesn't mean anything"

"No Coop. It's a message. It's a punishment for being meaner than usual to you lately" Kat said. Coop decided this was his chance.

"It's alright Kat. I know" he said. Kat stared at him with a blank expression.

"Know... what?" he asked. Coop smirked.

"This" he said. He leaned in, and crushed their lips together. Kat's eyes grew wide.

Coop finally pulled away, and looked at Kat.

"Well? Don't just sit there! Say something!" he said jokingly. Kat blinked.

"It... that... I..." he stuttered. Coop smirked.

"I don't know about you, but I kinda liked it" he said. Kat shook himself out of his stupor.

"Do you... really love me, because... I kinda love you, too" he said, blushing,


End file.
